Cracky Hallows Eve
by Jess-a-ma-jig
Summary: Halloween is always very interesting in the Akatsuki. Find out how Akatsuki spend Halloween each year. CRACK! Enjoy the story. Rated for Hidan's language and implied scenes.


Cracky Hallows eve

A/N: This was just some fun thing I decided to do, I know I have a lot of other stories I need to finish and I'm working on them. This story is already finished and edited so everytime I get 5 reviews I'll update alright. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Halloween or Christmas, who do you think I am some one famous? NOT LIKELY!

Chapter one: Pein's Plans

It's almost Halloween and the Akatsuki are preparing for the holiday. Tobi was running around the base like a mad man, which most of the Akatsuki believed he was.

"It's almost Christmas! It's almost Christmas! It's almost Christmas!" the masked moron yelled cheerfully. Deidara followed the moron down the hall with his fingers in his ears to block out tobi's yelling. The blonde grabbed tobi and held him by his shoulders.

"IT'S HALLOWEEN YOU IDIOT, UN!" Deidara yelled back. Tobi burst into tears then ran off to find Zetsu. Deidara growled loudly.

"Brat," came sasori's voice from inside the lounge room.

"What, un?!"

Meanwhile, Pein was in his office with Konan and Zetsu staring over his shoulder. Pein drew frantically on the paper.

"There!" he yelled and held the paper in the air. On it, Pein had planned out the Akatsuki's Halloween plans. Konan snatched it from Pein's grasp and checked it over.

"Hey," Pein whined. She hushed him then held the paper out of Zetsu to read. Once Zetsu had finished, they all wore wicked smirks on their faces.

In the kitchen, Kakuzu had set up the poker table. Hidan took one step in the room then froze.

"Oh no, you're NOT fucking trying to steal fucking money from ME!" Hidan yelled at Kakuzu. Kakuzu frowned.

"Who said I was going to PLAY you?!" Kakuzu growled.

"Well, I'm NOT going to fucking play!" Hidan stamped his foot on the ground. Kakuzu didn't care, he just kept dealing the cards.

"Fine then, don't."

"Fine, I fucking will!" Hidan changed his mind, he grabbed the cards and sat in the chair angrily.

_Well that worked according to plan, _Kakuzu thought.

With Tobi and Zetsu, Zetsu was taking Tobi to go find Deidara.

"Mr. Zetsu, are you sure Deidara-sempai won't get mad?" Tobi asked in a childish voice. Zetsu just ignored the basketball faced man and continued walking to the artists' room. Zetsu opened the door without knocking then closed it almost instantly after. He turned and walked in the opposite direction of Deidara.

"Mr. Zetsu, I thought we were going to see Deidara-sempai," Tobi asked. The man-child followed Zetsu.

"_Sempai is busy right now._ **Very busy**," Zetsu answered.

Pein ran down the hall with Konan following him. He jumped into the kitchen spazily. Kisame, Itachi, Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu and Tobi, who were all playing poker (well, Tobi was "helping" Zetsu), stared at the pierced nin. Pein stood with his hands behind his back and rocked back and forth slightly.

"Guys, we have a serious issue," Pein held the piece of paper out that he had been drawing on earlier, "it's a Halloween party."

Pein dropped the paper on the floor and walked out of the room. Konan sighed.

"That's not all he was meant to say. Kakuzu, you need to make the costumes and the rest of you need to buy the items on this list," Konan finished Pein's speech.

"Fine, but we're buying the cheapest of everything," Kakuzu growled. Pein ran back in.

"Oh no, we are buying the BEST, MOST EXPENSIVE THINGS ON THIS LIST! We WILL throw the BEST Halloween party and we WILL throw a better party than Orochimaru's Easter party!" Pein exclaimed.

"That party was awesome," the uchiha announced. Pein was suddenly in front of Itachi and holding him by his collar.

"Our party will be BETTER," pein growled, his voice drenched in death. He let go and ran out of the room to his office. Konan sighed and placed the list on the table then left the room.

Sasori and Deidara entered the kitchen. Deidara seemed to be in pain.

"So, what did we miss, un?" Deidara asked nonchalantly. Kakuzu was studying the list to find what costumes he had to make.

"Not much but we gotta go fucking shopping," Hidan answered. Sasori looked over Kakuzu's shoulder to see what he was looking at.

"Seems like I'm going to be embarrassed this Halloween," Sasori sighed. Hidan jumped out of his chair and ran to see what he was going to be.

"Oh fuck no. I'm not going to be the fucking grim reaper AGAIN this fucking year!" Hidan complained. Kakuzu got out of his seat.

"Too bad, Hidan. Leader's orders," Kakuzu answered and left the room to start on making the costumes. Hidan followed Kakuzu, complaining that he wanted a different costume.

"I guess we best get to the shops," Kisame suggested. Sasori grabbed the list and they all left to the shops.


End file.
